Why Me?
by cg2006
Summary: Naruto asks Sasuke why he chose him over all the other girls. “Come on!” Naruto pushed consistently, “I just want to know why you chose me!” So do all of us. SasuNaru one shot


I dun ownses naruto kunses and sasuke kunses.. yeses i'm talking funnyses again.. X3

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was spending the weekend at his boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke's, house. Those two were now the newest and hottest couple now in Konoha. No one had really expected it to happen, well, besides other teammate, Haruno Sakura, and team leader, Hatake Kakashi. Luckily, no one had taken it too badly or anything. At least the Sasuke Uchiha fan club was demolished. Now it was the "We Love SasuNaru FanClub". Free banners and buttons available. 

The couple was now sitting on a couch, cuddling with each other. It had been quiet, but Naruto decided to ask a something.

"Sasuke?"

"What, dobe?"

"Why do you like me?"

Sasuke lifted his head up from Naruto's mop of blonde hair, where he had been inhaling the scent of his own shampoo from the shower they had just taken together.

"What kind of question is that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. It was just something that I had been wondering for a while."

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed, and buried his face in the mop of soft, blonde hair again. Naruto pulled his head away and looked up at Sasuke, who had groaned.

"I wanna know!" He pouted. Sasuke's eye twitched. _I hate it when he uses that face… _

"Come on!" Naruto pushed consistently, "I just want to know why you chose me!"

Sasuke sighed again and drawled, as if he had said this many times before, "I chose you because you're _somewhat _smart, definitely annoying (pestering me for ramen all the time), very loud, cant' mind your own business, but you're very cute and cuddly and loveable and you have other great values and I love you too much to not choose you." (cough. talk about OOC.)

Naruto stared at his boyfriend.

"And …you're hot? Ow!" Naruto smacked the Uchiha upside the head.

"So you just like me for my hot, sexy looks?! What kind of reason is that?!" Naruto bawled. Sasuke twitched again while Naruto continued rambling on about how heartless that was to go into a relationship just for that reason.

"Did what I just said go in one ear and out the other?!" Sasuke interrupted. _No, it probably didn't even make it... _"Of course it's not just for your looks. You also have great values; you stand up for your friends, always," Sasuke said from his heart. "You're also usually very kind and considerate, despite the fact that you pull the most awful pranks on me each morning."

Naruto magically stopped bawling and snickered as he remembered one certain prank.

_Naruto had somehow mixed hair dye into Sasuke's shampoo without the Uchiha noticing one morning, as revenge for calling him a dumb blonde the previous night. Sasuke stared at himself in horror. His beautiful blue/black locks had been dyed bright white blonde. On the mirror, in the fog, was a scribbled message: "who's the blondest now, TEME?" That had been one of Naruto's greatest pranks ever. The dye wasn't supposed to come out for months! Only the prank was slightly ruined when he forgot the shampoo still had dye in it when he took a shower at Sasuke's house later that same day, and the prankster's hair was also dyed white blonde. _

The natural blonde boy cackled maniacally as he recalled the prank. The color didn't fully come out until nearly four months time!

Naruto snuggled back against Sasuke as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Okay, fine. But still, why did you choose me? I mean, there were Sakura-chan, and Ino, and Hinata-chan and Tenten." He paused to think about the rest of the teenage female population. "Um, yeah, them, and there was also Ayame from Ichiraku or maybe Temari from Suna!"

Sasuke said flatly, "I'm gay, okay? Obviously, I wouldn't have picked a girl. Besides, even if I wasn't gay, I wouldn't choose…say, Ayame. She's…who knows how old she is, she's probably at least in her late twenties now!" Sasuke continued to explain why none of the other girls would have worked.

"Tenten is older than me-"

"-only by a year, Sasuke-teme!"

"-and we all know she's after Neji anyway."

"And now she's got him." Naruto said, pleased that Tenten hooked up with Neji. It seemed to help Neji loosen up even more and he was more easy to get along with now. Sasuke smiled, just from the sight of Naruto smiling. _He's contagious… _

"I wouldn't date Temari, she's even older than Tenten is." The raven haired boy added, "Besides, Gaara would kill me before the first date."

Naruto sniggered. "Got that right." He mimicked Gaara, putting his hand out in front of him and closing his fist. "Desert Coffin!" He laughed his head off.

"She's with Shikamaru."

"Yeah, and she's pretty scary too." The blonde shuddered in Sasuke's arms. "That hasn't made Shikamaru any less lazy though. Don't know how he deals with it…"

"Neji would kill me if I tried to get with Hinata."

"Yeah, but that means he cares about Hinata-chan now. It's nice to know that they're getting along well now." _Amazing how he can be so caring for others…_

"So, what about Ino and Sakura?" Naruto questioned. "They've had a crush on you forever!"

Sasuke sighed. "Exactly." Naruto looked confused.

"Huh? 'Exactly?' What's that supposed to mean? _I_ had a crush on you for a while too!"

"Yes, but do you have any idea how annoying they were? They'd been tagging along behind me all the time, asking me out on a date like every ten seconds!!"

Naruto sweatdropped. "You're exaggerating, Sasuke…"

"…Yeah, I am. But that was exactly what it felt like!! They really wouldn't get the message: 'NO.' I mean, how hard was that to understand?! Of course, you didn't notice, you were whining over why Sakura wouldn't notice you at all."

Naruto pouted. "Yeah, well, what was so great about you?" His boyfriend glared at him. "Er, at the time!! I mean, you know, we were little, obnoxious, naïve and stupid!"

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah, that was you."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him childishly and said, "Well, at least Sakura's not like that now."

Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's. "Yeah, she's really matured since then, hasn't she?"

"Mm-hmm! She studied really hard about medical jutsus while you were gone. She was sad that she wasn't much of a help, so she decided to ask Tsunade-baa chan (?) to teach her. She's awesome now! I mean remember when you broke your back?--"

Yes, of course Sasuke remembered, and he blushed with embarrassment. It was really quite stupid actually.

_He and Naruto had been walking on their way to Ichiraku when Naruto noticed that there was a cat stuck on the roof of a very tall building. "Sasuke! There's a cat stuck on the roof of that very tall building!! Poor kitty! Get it down!" _

_Sasuke glared up at the cat. "Why should I go get it? It's not stuck; it'll probably come down by itself later anyway." _

_Naruto whined, "No, you have to get it Sasuke!" _

_Somehow, Naruto had persuaded Sasuke to get up there and rescue the cat. Since he was a ninja, he jumped up onto the building, very ninja-like, and rescued the cat. Then, suddenly Naruto had made a weird sound, and Sasuke couldn't see Naruto at all. Distracted, he had lost his footing and since the roof was slanted, he, very un-ninja-likely, fell down it, also releasing the cat before he fell. The cat was still up on the roof, but Sasuke was flat on the ground, groaning. Then he remembered that something had happened to Naruto. "Naruto!" he shouted. Then Naruto came running up to him from somewhere. _

_"Eh, Sasuke! What happened to you?" He was munching on something on a stick. _

_"I was rescuing the damn cat!" Sasuke shouted. "Where the hell were you?! What happened? You said something, didn't you?"_

_ Naruto took another bite and said, "No, well, I just noticed that they had fried octopus on sale, and I went to get some!" He took another bite. "What's wrong with you?" _

_Sasuke groaned at his boyfriend's idiocy and moans, "I fell from the top of a fucking 50 feet tall building! What do you think is wrong with me?!" He attempted to get up but he fell back down from the overwhelming pain from his back.. "Why doesn't Konoha have any chiropractors?" He looked back up at Naruto. "Aren't you going to do something?!" Naruto was still munching on his octopus. "…want one?" he offered. _

"—We took you to Sakura-chan at the hospital and she fixed you up in like ten minutes! It was amazing!!" Naruto was happy that Sakura had gotten so good at it.

Sasuke still had a depressing aura of embarrassment around him. "Yeah, well it didn't FEEL amazing…"

Naruto nudged his boyfriend. "Aw, come on, teme! If it wasn't for Sakura-chan, you'd still be walking around like a hunchback!" He giggled at the mental image, and Sasuke scowled. _Don't enjoy yourself too much, dobe…_

"Well, it's great she's going out with Fuzzy Brows now! Seriously, he works himself too hard! It's a good thing he's got Sakura to patch him up every day. Ha!"

"That's true. Lee works himself so hard…" Sasuke mumbles.

"He's doing it because he wants to get better than you! He wants to prove that he can still be a ninja with just hard work and determination! And he's still up and going even though Tsunade baa-chan said he should quit since he broke his leg. That Fuzzy Brows really is amazing…" Naruto said in awe.

Sasuke stroked his hair and murmured, "You're just as good as him, Naruto."

Naruto smiled and looked up. "You really think so?"

"Of course, we all know how hard you've trained as well. Even though I was gone, I know you trained really hard to bring me back, didn't you?" Naruto nodded. "They all told me about it, too. Sakura said you even went with Jiraiya to train for a couple years, right? You did good…I'm glad you brought me back."

Naruto rose from his seat on the couch. "Yeah, that Orochimaru bastard was only going to use you for his new body! That sick bastard. One day, I'll get him back. _We'll_ get him back!" Sasuke smiled at how determined Naruto was. He was full of hope and faith. Sasuke ran his fingers through the soft yet spiky blonde hair.

"Naruto…" he said softly.

_Snore. _

Sasuke leans forward to get a look at his boyfriend's face. Naruto was already fast asleep. Sasuke laughs inside. _Dobe…_

He reaches for the big blanket on the side of the couch and drapes it over Naruto and himself and falls into a warm, inviting, and peaceful slumber.

* * *

ah..finally finished it, yeah. Hmm..ending was different..i think. Actually I don't think I had an ending planned out yet. :/ Hope it was somewhat funny and it made you feel all bubbly and warm and happy inside to all you fellow SasuNaru fans. :3 okay, forget the bubbly stuff. O.o... Reviews would be great, thank you. Yeah..Ja! 


End file.
